wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Nihilistic Vision
Heavy breath fell from Naren’s lips as his gaze slowly slid towards Kyzal and Dordrius. Time had slowed its pace as warm blood flowed freely down Naren’s brow. Kyzal donning his heavy chain mail with spiked mace and shield as he zealously battled the cannibals that surrounded them. Dordrius did not stop his onslaught, despite his evident wounds. Stalagmites hung over shadowing the torchlight that barely kept the cavern of cannibals illuminated. The three zealots were heavily out numbered, despite already having killed over a dozen of the savages. One of the cannibals stood out amongst the others. He towered above all others and donned full Mammoth bone armor. He was grotesque and missing his left arm from the elbow down. In place of an arm was a battle-axe, which seems to have just been shoved into the wound and made to seal around it. Blood and puss dripped from the unsealing wound, yet it seemed to not even affect this behemoth. “Why have you come?” The mammoth snarled from under the shadows of his bone crown. “We are here….Completing a goal.” Kyzal near shouted as usual. Naren remained quiet and on guard with daggers held in front of his chest. Dordrius’ great sword began to weigh on his muscles, but he dare not show it as he held it high and proud. “What goal do you claim to complete, outsider?” “You will address me as Lord Kyzal, worm and before this is over…You will kneel before me,” Kyzal screamed zealously as he brandished his mace. Naren’s blue hue snapped to Kyzal’s back as he dove with his dagger outward. Steel met flesh as Naren’s dagger stuck directly through the cannibal’s neck. Steel slid out from his throat as the cannibal fell to his knees and gargled the blood filling his lungs. Naren looked over his shoulder slowly as he slid his other dagger across the cannibal’s neck again. Kyzal looked over his shoulder as he heard the gargling with a sneer, “Your cheap tactics will not catch us off guard.” Dordrius gave a hard nod as he scowled and without a word began to swing his sword at the nearest cannibals. Kyzal charged towards the leader as he began to beat his way to the leader. Blood began splattering on Kyzal’s armor as he bludgeoned head after head. Dordrius’ portion of the fight was brutal and intense. Dordrius’ first swing cut two of the cannibals clean in half. The blade took the first’s head off clean and the second one was cut from ear to ear. A spear from one of the cannibal’s jutted forward and speared Dordius right through the upper left chest. Dordius grunted at first, but then grabbed the spear as the cannibal struggled to pull it out. The large Cimmerian snapped the spear at the point in which it entered which caused the cannibal to fall back. Dordius’ rose his hand holding the splintered end of the spear and slammed it into the heart of the cannibal. “Not good….” Naren thought as the blood from his forehead began to drip into his good eye. Naren had no choice but to close his eye and truly fight as the Blind Blade. Naren’s ears twitched as he slid his hood down with ears twitching. Two cannibals approached him quickly one from behind and the other from his left. Naren tucked and rolled as he dare not try to jump above the blade given his lack of vision. Naren rolled forward and heard the two cannibals run into each other. Naren stood up quickly and arched his back swinging behind him with both blades. Naren hit flesh and the right dagger came back easily as he sliced through an arm. The left dagger refused to budge as it jammed itself between elbow joint and the chain mail the cannibal wore. Naren felt the snag and opened his eye for an instant. Naren closed it again as he still held the dagger and spun behind the cannibal with the dagger jammed in his elbow. Naren used all the strength he had to move the arm where he had been and the cannibal took the other’s arm clean off at the joint. With a loud clink, the arm fell to the ground and flipping through the air went the chain mail. Naren’s recently freed dagger moved across the neck of the one armed cannibal. Kyzal had finally cleared a path to the leader and without a word battle began. The leader swung down hard with his axe-arm and with his incredible strength destroyed the shield, which was made to protect Kyzal. A moment later, Dordrius swung his sword downward on the cannibal champion’s arm-axe and cut it clean away at the shoulder. The champion screamed out furiously as he reached to his side to draw his bastard sword. Kyzal beat furiously at the stomach of the beast with his mace as the bone armor began to crack and splinter. Pieces of bone cut into the champion’s stomach, yet he only grins as he swings his powerful sword at Dordrius’ neck. Dordius would have lost his head had the blade not hit his own sword. Half of the sword spun into the air while the champion’s sword hit Dordius in the head. Dordius staggered and fell to his back as he seemed to lose consciousness for a moment. Kyzal continued to beat at the beast’s gut as he was far too tall to even be hit in the head. A bloody set of abs stared back at Kyzal as the leader grinned down at him. The beast swung down as Kyzal rose his mace up gripping the head of the mace with his other hand. The beast hit the mace with his sword, which caused the steel to bend. Kyzal fell to a knee and scowled at the motion, though the beasts attacks continued. Steel bent, yet Kyzal’s will would not; each swing downward only inspired Kyzal to stand again. Naren leapt out from the shadows and slammed a dagger directly into the knee joint of each leg. If pure force of will, could have kept the monster standing; he would not have knelt. Naren quickly retracted his daggers as he prepared to slit the throat of the monster. “Beast, I told you that you would kneel before me!” Kyzal chanted our triumphantly. Before Naren was able to finish the job, he was forced to leap backwards as Dordrius smashed the skull of the champion with a massive boulder. Dordrius in pure blood rage beat the champion’s skull into pieces with the several hundred pound rock. Naren simply stood back and sheathed his daggers as he watched the blood bath. Kyzal began to cackle manically as he tossed his mace aside and raised his hands into the air. Dordius slowly stood with fragments of rock in his hands and blood running down his face. “We should leave this place….” Naren spoke out calmly. “I agree,” Dordius said between heavy breaths. “Come, we will conquer the rest of these hills…” Kyzal spoke out after his long fit of laughter. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- “So….boring…..,” Naren thought as he watched his target inhale a lotus mixture. Naren slid back slightly as he lay down upon a several story statue of Set. Naren leaning back and laying down with a small sigh. He had been awake for around thirty hours now. “Quite a bit of stamina for an old man,” Naren thought as he peeked over the edge of the serpent’s head again. The corrupt official had two servants of Derketo with him. They were beautiful girls, yet unwilling for the snake’s touch. “Foolish man…..Sleep….” Naren grimaced as he watch the three fornicate for a moment before returning to his perch. He shifted at the top of the serpent statue while staring into a dark spot in the ceiling. “….If I still had my eye…I could have just shot him….” Naren muttered under his breath with a wandering mind. Naren’s mind shifting to soft sun stained skin and vibrant golden eyes. “….Finally, the beast rests…” Naren thought with a small sickening smirk across his lips. The priest stood up with his wenches and made his way towards his chambers. Naren slunk along the ceiling; crawling from rafter to rafter. Naren sat perched on a rafter as the priest and his harem climbed the staircase. The predator watched his prey stumble up the stairs accompanied by nervous giggles. Naren’s blind eye reflected the man’s face with every step he took. “You have been marked for death…..” Naren thought as the priest’s door closed. Naren took flight from the rafter and rolled across the floor to cushion his landing. Slowly, Naren made his way to the door and paused in front of it. He looked from side to side and saw no one. Naren looked about the priest’s room and smirked faintly. He saw three sleeping bodies and knew that no guards aware of his presence. “I will enjoy this…..Take your time…” Naren grinning as he took a few silent steps toward the priest’s bed. The room smelt of sweet oils and perfumes. Naren’s eye taking in everything, especially the open window for his escape. He stood over the bed for a moment before leaping high into the air with a thick needle in hand. Naren landed right on his lungs with both knees and forced that needle through his voice box. The priest tried to scream, but, was unable to utter more then a near inaudible sound. Both women leapt from their places at his sides. Naren instantly drew both daggers from his back and held them at his sides. They were far enough that one of them could scream and Naren could not kill both fast enough. Mercy paid off as both women shook their heads and just slowly backed away. The priest lay wide-eyed while still trying to catch his breath. A small smirk formed under the mask Naren wore. Naren slipped his daggers into the sheaths resting on his lower back. Deft digits reached into his pouch to reveal a steel case. A shining steel needle was held between Naren’s fingers. “Before this is over priest, know you serve a false god. Know that I usher in a new age and your sacrifice will go by unnoticed. You will only be a body on the path I walk that I must step over. Only at the end, do you understand, you die for Tasirath.” Naren said in his cold, monotone voice as he slid the needle into the priest’s under arm. All the while, the priest was unable to take his gaze away from that glassy eye Both women watched the torture of their former master with glowing eyes. Naren felt their eyes on him as they inaudibly begged him to continue. Needles each about six inches in length pierced this pervert all over his body. Small red dots decorated his most sensitive areas; under his arms, on the bottom of his thighs, in between his fingers and toes and on his under carriage. Naren’s finger’s held two more needles and his face held a sick smirk. He slipped both needles from the bottom of the eyelid to the top in a diagonal; only piercing the eye across, not in. The priest only was able to moan barely from such torture. The final testament to this man’s sins would be what sealed his fate. Castration was what this man deserved and it was what he received for his years of torture and perversion. After removing his tongue, Naren forced his genitals in his throat and watched him choke to death. The last thing the priest saw was the ghastly reflection of his death; a comforting thought as he was sent to Hell. Naren removed his head and placed it in a sack over his shoulder. Within a near instant he was gone from the room, leaping from the balcony and into the darkness from which he had come. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dark rains pounded on Naren’s quarters of the great city that had been built in the name of the ideal. Naren’s off color hues looked over various vials of all shapes and sizes. A small sigh escaped his lips as deft fingers twirled a vial of Black Lotus extract. “How interesting….” Naren slowly began to tilt his head as his eye watched the mixture of Black Lotus extract and Chill Crawler Bile bubble in each other’s company. “…..” Naren simply remained silent as he watched his experiments reacting. The extremely rare black lotus pieces being a pivotal piece as Naren rose his finger over the vial. Dextrous digits slowly wrapped around the end of a needle which Naren pierced his finger with. Red droplets slowly began to splash into the mixture causing a red mist to rise into the air. A small smirk slowly slid across his face, “….Excellent…And, now for the final…..piece.” Naren’s bloodied hand took a small black pouch from his waist and extracted a single purple glowing shard. The shard lamented loudly as a ghastly skeletal figure faded in and out of view. “What most fail to ever obtain…..The Essence of Soul….” Naren’s hand crushed the frail shard in his hand as the shard emitted a dying shriek. Naren dropped the purple powder into the vial as the misty essence rose above him. Truly unholy powers were at work as Naren leaned back and drank down the mixture. Tasirath’s gentle fingertips slowly took the base of her wine glass and took a small sip of her red wine. Kyzal sat at the end of the booth with his normal commanding presence. Zahla sat quietly across from Tasirath and seemed more occupied by her bow then anything. I watched them for quite a while before I joined them… I am intruiged by my friend, Kyzal. First, he is the only man that I could call a friend. He is the most interesting man I have ever met in my lifetime. He hates deity so much that I dare say it rivals my own. I admire him for being so commanding aura and his great strength, however, he lacks my superior intellect and finesse. Zahla, she is a part of The Vigilant. We are the ever watching and the never resting. Her skills with a bow far surpass my own; I admire those skills. The accuracy and finesse that a bow takes is impossible for me to have due to my depth perception, however, she lacks my experience and my intellect. Tasirath, how amusing this woman is. I have experienced first hand the woman’s desire to slay Set. She has something that I believe is more precious then anything anyone else has and that is great beauty. I shouldn’t be here anymore. I have something to do…..Another priest must pay tribute to the ideal. Naren slowly stood up and looked at all three of the zealots, “I must be off….Until later.” I will only kill this weakling. This tiny maggot that dare calls himself a Scion of the Divine. I must destroy him. I stood in the shadows and simply watched him for a long while. As I thought, this mixture of souls and blood has made me…..An Avatar….And Avatar of Death… I walked slowly towards this Priest who was knelt down and praying to his Set. As I stepped, torches in his room extinguished themselves. He rose his head back and looked about the room. The shadows moved towards him and began to envelope him. He would scream, but none would hear such pleas for mercy. For once, in my life, my eyes were the same color….I was aware of the light purple-black mist that rose from them. My claw reached out and grabbed the Priest by the collar as my face pressed through the shadows. He screamed like a mad man as my eyes reverted to their normal state. He could do nothing as he would stare into my glassy eye. It was then that he saw his own death. At that moment, his heart exploded in his own chest and his body fell lifeless in my hand…I released him and the shadows moved with me as the man blooded in his own blood. The next sound that I truly heard; that I truly listened to was the sweet sound of Tasirath’s voice as she turned around. She stood there in her evening wear as I perched on her inn room. She smirked at me, “And will I have to start locking my windows as well?”